Why Me!
by For-The-One-You-Love
Summary: A series of unexpected events start pushing two of Hogwarts worst emenies together. Can they handle being constantly thrown together or will their hatred consume them?
1. The Unexpected Reunion

A/N: Hey everyone. I had originally had this story posted but I didn't feel it was going where I wanted it to go so this is a new version. There are only two chappies but that all the further I've gotten. This is still my first HP fic, so if there is any constructive advice let me hear it but please be nice. Here you go. Disclaimer: I own none of this. It all belongs to the talented and wonderful J.K. Rowling.

"Mum! Mum! Over here!" Hermione Granger yelled over the noise of the  
crowd at King's Cross Station.

"Hello darling. Have a good year at school?" asked Mrs. Granger locking her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Pretty good. But it's so good to be back. Let's go home."

"Yes of course, dear. Let's go."

Hermione wheeled her trolley around but had barely gone 5 steps when- CRASH! Hermione's trunk fell to the ground as the two trolleys collided. Hermione's trolley shot back and knocked the wind out of her, but whomever she had hit was knocked clean of his feet. Shocked at what she had done Hermione raced to help the boy off the ground.

"Oh my gosh," she said bending over and grabbing the boy's arm and started to pull him up. "I'm so sorry.I didn't see...OH..It's you." She said finally realizing who the boy was and let go of his arm. Draco Malfoy fell heavily back to the floor of the train station.

"Jesus, Granger don't you watch where you're going?" drawled Draco.

"Oh, please Malfoy. If I had been watching where I was going I would have hit you harder!" Hermione said her voice full of hatred.

"Hermione, don't be so rude. Apologize to the boy."

"Yeah, Granger. Apologize."

"Bite me, Malfoy."

"That's enough," Mrs. Granger stated. "Hermione, let's go.."

"Draco, there you are dear," said a woman that, Hermione guessed, was Draco's mother. The woman was tall and dressed in a plain flowered skirt and white blouse. Her long golden brown hair lay elegantly around her shoulders and she held herself high and proud. You wouldn't guess that she was Draco's mother unless you got close to her, though her sons look nothing like her; he had the same striking steel gray eyes.

"Draco, come along dear. The car is waiting," said Mrs. Malfoy in cheerful tone. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder, gave Hermione and her mom a smile, and proceeded to steer Draco towards the door when..

"Cissy?" whispered Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Malfoy froze in her tracks, and then turned to look at Mrs. Granger, a look of shock on her lovely face.

"What did you call me?" she whispered.

"Cissy? Narcissa Williams? It's me. It's Babs."

"Babs! Babs Tomkin!" Mrs. Granger nodded and in a split second had crossed the space between them and the two women hugged. Hermione stood in shock. How can my mom know her? She thought. The two friends broke apart and looked at each other.

"It's so good to see you again. I thought I never would," said Mrs. Granger a smile spread across her face.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," whispered Mrs. Malfoy.

"Uh... Mum? What's going on?" asked Hermione, stating what was on both her's and Draco's minds. She and Draco stood off to the side of the two women too confused to say anything.

"Oh, Babs is this your daughter? She's gorgeous!"

"Yes, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is Cissy. She used to live next door to me as a girl. We were inseparable, right up until the day she moved."

"Um.Mum? The car," Draco said.

"Goodness, Cissy this can't be your son. He's got to be that same age as Hermione. Do you go to Hogwarts, too?" Mrs. Granger said directing the question at Draco.

"Yes as a matter of fact, Hermione and I are in the same year," Draco stated.

"Not by choice," Hermione whispered. Draco glared.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid we'll have to go. Draco's father and I have missed him terribly."

"Yeah right," Draco muttered. Hermione stared.

"We must get together for tea," Mrs. Granger said.

"How about tomorrow?" Mrs. Malfoy asked consulting a date book.

"That would be wonderful. I'll call you tonight." Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Malfoy hugged once more, grabbed their children and parted their separate ways.

A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review for the nice writer. Feel free to tell me what ya thought. No flames please.


	2. PleaseFor Me

When she finally reached the comfort of her home, Hermione headed straight to her room to think about what had just happened at the train station. _My mom knows Narcissa Malfoy. How could it be that my sweet mother could have ever been friends with a woman who clearly had the son of Satan. _A knock on her bedroom door broke Hermione from her thought and her mother entered in bustle.

"I just got off the phone with Cissy and we're all going to go on a picnic tomorrow," stated Mrs. Granger beaming.

"When you say we, you mean?" asked Hermione shooting her mother a quizzical look.

"I mean me, Cissy, you, and Cissy's son Draco."

"Absolutely Not!" shouted Hermione, "I will not spend a day with Draco Malfory, Mom! I can't! He's positively horrid!

"He can't be that bad, Hermione. Honestly you make it sound like he's evil or something."

Hermione let the sentence hang in the air waiting for her mother to realize that was exactly her point. Her mother had heard about the nasty things Draco did to her at school and the foul names her called her. Why would she ever expect her to be nice to him?

"Hermione, I know what you're thinking and I understand why you are less than enthusiastic about tomorrow, but think of me. I haven't seen Cissy in over 25 years and I nearly broke my heart when she moved away. Just allow me this. Allow me to have closure with an old friend."

Hermione felt a great surge of compassion towards her mother. She could defiantly understand what it would feel like to have her best friends taken away from her. Hermione shuddered at the thought of never seeing Harry or Ron again. With great effort, Hermione gave an approving nod to her mother, who in turn embraced her daughter.

"Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how much this means to me. How about to reward you for being so brave, we do something?"

"Like what?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

"Oh I don't know...How about we go to the beach house for a while?"

"Really!" shrieked Hermione, "That would be so great! I can't wait."

With that settled Mrs. Granger gave her daughter a loving pat and went on her way. _One day with Draco won't be so bad now that I have something to look forward to. The beach is defiantly worth one lousy picnic._

Meanwhile at the Malfoy house a full on riot had broken out in the bedroom of the young master Malfoy.

"I will not go and you can't make me. I refuse to spend even a second with that filthy mudblood and her wrecked mother."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I will not have that kind of talk in my house. You are going and that is the final decision," Narcissa found herself yelling at her son. After much coaxing and pleading Narcissa, like so many times before, finally had to force her son to what was needed of him. However the taken aback look on her poor Draco's face soon melted the anger from her.

"Please, Draco. Just one picnic. For me." Narcissa then put on her saddest, most pathetic look. Draco hated it when she did that. He knew it was a ploy to get him to do exactly what she wanted, but he couldn't help it. Seeing that look made him think of all the things his father had denied her and couldn't help giving in to her pleas.

"Fine, Fine. I give up. I'll go spend the day with the muggle and her mud..." Narcissa gave her son a reproving look, "I mean, Mrs. Granger and Hermione"

"Fabulous. And for being such a brave young soldier you get one favor."

"Anything that I want?"

"Anything."

The idea of getting anything he wanted was all Draco needed to get through the next day and he knew exactly what he would ask for. _One day with Hermione is defiantly worth it._


	3. A Truce for the Day

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I don't have a lot of time to write. College is a big deal and I have a lot of work to do. I hope to get Chapter 4 up ASAP, but your guess is as good as mine as to how long it will actually take. With that in mind: Enjoy.

Hermione awoke the next morning to her mother bustling about her room, extracting articles of clothing from her closet and arranging them into outfits on her bed. Hermione rolled over and tried to ignore the woman's attempts to rouse her. When she could ignore it no longer, Hermione sat up in her bed and groggily exclaimed,

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"I.." stated Mrs. Granger looking irritated with her daughter, "am trying to get YOU ready for our lovely outing today."

Hermione groaned and tried to disappeared under cover once more but her mother yanked the sheets from the bed.

"Hermione Elouise Granger! You are to get out of bed this instant and put on something nice to wear for today's picnic."

With a death glare sent in the direction of her mother, Hermione grudgingly got out of bed and began preparing for the day.

A half hour later, Hermione made her way down the stairs wearing a white sun dress with sunflowers growing up the side. As she entered the kitchen she spotted her father sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi Daddy," she said giving her father a kiss on the cheek

"Good morning, Angel. How was school?"

"Oh it was wonderful! I should be getting my O.W.Ls in a few weeks. I hope I did alright."

"I'm sure you did great on your OWLs, sweetheart," replied Mr. Granger and after a short pause asked "What are O.W.Ls?"

Hermione gave a small giggle and explained to her poor confused muggle father the process of O.W.Ls. A grapefruit and many reassurances that she had done just fine on her test from her father, Hermione got ready to sneak back up to her bedroom and lose herself in a book, but her plans were easily thwarted by her mother stepping joyfully into the room.

"About ready Hermione?" inquired Mrs. Granger, "We're meeting Cissy and Draco at the park in 30 minutes."

"Dad, aren't you coming with us? Surely you would love to meet Mrs. Malfoy and the other mutant," Hermione stated eyeing her father's half dressed appearance and apparently relaxed nature.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that it is impossible for me to make it. I have a root canal to do this afternoon," said her father looking relieved that he didn't have to be subjected to the picnic, but catching Hermione's gloomy eye added, "but I'm sure it'll be lots of fun for you and your mother."

Hermione threw her father a "yeah right" kind of look as her mother handed her various picnic supplies and swept her from the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was seated at a picnic table reading one of her favorite muggle books, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She liked the colorful characters like Kitty and Lydia, but loved the shy Jane and strong romantic Elizabeth. Hermione always wished she could be more like Elizabeth, maybe then she would have a better chance of meeting her own Mr. Darcy and falling in love. Given her current situation, however, she didn't see that happening anytime in the near future. Abruptly, Hermione was pulled out of her fantasy by the sound of a car door and the crunch of feet on the gravel parking lot behind her. Mrs. Granger beamed and waved excitedly as the two Malfoys made their way to their table and Mrs. Malfoy placed a large bowl of fruit salad and a plate of sandwiches in front of Hermione.

The two mothers sat down on the bench opposite Hermione and were immediately placed in a world of their own with memories of their childhood being relived and giggled at. Hermione smiled as she watched the women talk, it was as if they had never been apart, but she soon bored of watching the chatter and immersed herself in her book once again. Draco stood watching the scene before him, Hermione reading and his mother talking, with a slight scowl on his face. He had promised his mother that he would come, but he didn't have to like being there. After standing a minute or so more watching the girls, Draco plopped himself down on the opposite end of Hermione's bench and proceeded to carve his name into the soft wood of the table top.

"Draco," exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy seeing how her son was entertaining himself, "don't be so destructive. Why don't you and Hermione find something fun to do until lunchtime? It's a lovely day and there is plenty to do in the park."

"That's a wonderful idea, Cissy," agreed Mrs. Ganger, "Hermione, why don't you take Draco skating. I'm sure he would love that and I know how much you love to skate."

"But I was just getting to the good part. And I didn't bring my skates," stated Hermione.

"Hermione, you have read that same book a dozen times. And you know very well that you can rent skates at the skating rink. Now put that book down and go have some fun."

Admitting defeat Hermione put down her book and motioned for Draco to follow her across the park to the skating rink next to the lake. Just as reluctantly, Draco followed her at a distance as they made their way through the park. Quite suddenly, Draco began trying to catch up to her, but when she wouldn't wait for him he started shouting at her.

'Granger!" Draco shouted. "Granger, Wait!"

Hermione stopped, finally annoyed enough by his bellowing to acknowledge him, and waited for Draco to catch up. They stood there for a moment, Hermione waiting to hear what Draco had to say and Draco catching his breath from having to run to Hermione. When Draco was able to breathe again and Hermione couldn't wait for him to talk; they continued on their way to the skating rink.

"Can I ask you something, Granger?" asked Draco suddenly breaking the silence.

"Is it rude or foul?"

"No."

"Then I suppose you can."

"What would you say we call a truce just for today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my mother seems really happy being able to talk to your mum again and I don't want to spoil her mood by constantly bickering over unrelated things. So in order to make sure our mothers have a nice time is to at least pretend to get along. What do you say?"

"That is actually very thoughtful of you, Malfoy. And as much as I hate to say it, you have a point. Ok. A truce for the day."

The two enemies shook hands and became friends for the day. After an awkward silence for a few minutes they continued to the skating rink.

A/N: So what'd ya think? The ending was a little weak in my opinion but I can change it later if the moment strikes me. Don't forget to review. Peacock out.


	4. A Throwdown and A Twist

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I guess I was sort of on hiatius. I hope to have more chapters coming soon, but I can't make any promises on how long it will take to get up. Hope you like this one.

It took Draco a stubborn half hour of skating and falling before he asked Hermione for help. By the time their mothers called them back for lunch an hour later, Draco was skating with ease. The rest of the day went by without incident, and by the time everything was packed up and the two families were ready to depart. To both Hermione and Draco's surprise, the day had gone exceedingly well except for the incident when Hermione "accidentally" dropped a spoonful of potato salad onto Draco's lap because he had muttered something quite offensive under his breath.

Before she knew it, Hermione was in her room packing for her trip to the beach house. She couldn't wait to be back at the beach with the waves lapping gently on the sand and the salty wind in her hair. Hermione was beside herself with joy at the thought of seeing her muggle friends again. It had been so long since her had stayed at the beach house that she wondered if they would even recognize her.

The next day, Mrs. Granger and Hermione were on the train on their way to their beach house. It was a two day trip by train, so Mrs. Granger had booked a room in one of the sleeper cars. Hermione spent her day on the train reading and writing stories. She loved to write stories. She had become what muggles called a fan fiction writer, writing her own stories with the characters of her favorite books and television shows in them, and was said to be pretty good at it. A train ride always put Hermione in a good mood, because it reminded her of going back to Hogwarts and the world she loved so much.

Deciding she had experienced enough alone time for one day, Hermione headed to the front of the train where the staff were supervising games. The "game room," as everyone on the train had called it, stretched the length of three cars and was sectioned off by age groups. The first car held infants, toddlers, and lower elementary school aged children, who were all being occupied by various toys, games, and stories. Upper elementary to 8th grade aged children where in the second car, and Hermione tried to make her way through it without being trampled. The children were all running about playing noisily in every direction. Hermione smiled at the energetic and chaotic children as she finally entered the third car where the teenagers had gathered.

This room had none of the chaos that the last car had, but nor did it have the quiet control of the infant car. This room had a vibe to it that only a teenager could understand. A vibe that said "Hey you, come on in. Relax and have fun. No worries plague you here." Against every wall of the room stood televisions and computers, all with teens standing and sitting around them playing various game or watching movies. The room was scattered with chairs, couches, and bean bag chairs all different colors and all looking very fluffy and comfortable. Hermione walked over to the nearest t.v. and watched a group of boys playing Dance Dance Revolution. She had this game at home, a Christmas present from her American cousin, and found it to be lots of fun. The whole point was to step on the right type of arrow, the same one shown on the screen, on the dance pad as the arrow on the screen overlapped the arrow shaped slot on the screen. Hermione liked to play the game for hours and was always sweaty and gross when she finished.

The group of boys playing the game were a bit younger than her, about 14, but they were very good at the game and after a few songs of watching, Hermione asked if she could play. The boys seemed reluctant to let her but agreed that there was no harm in letting her play with them as long as she "didn't cry when she got beat." Hermione smiled and nodded, thinking how much fun it was going to be to take these arrogant little fools down. The first boy she was up against had dark brown hair that hung in his face and she wondered how he could even see the screen. He let Hermione pick the song, which was his first mistake because she loved to pick the fastest songs in the game, and she picked the one named Speed Over Beethoven. As the song began he started talking to his friends while playing which was his second mistake, and by the middle of the song he had realized both mistakes and knew that beating Hermione was a losing battle. Sure enough, when the song ended Hermione had the highest score and the other boys laughed and started making jabs at there friend for losing to a girl. There humors took a turn for the worse when Hermione beat each one of them in turn and by the time that only one boy was left, was completely proud of herself. During her battles with the boys a new crowd had started to gather around the game area and a bunch of girls had started cheering Hermione on as she played. By the time she had beaten the last boy, there was a line of new challengers waited to play. About half way through the line of challengers, Hermione decided that it was time to take a break and go back to her room. But there was one person in the crowd that didn't want her to go. She had heard his voice in the crowd as she played, heckling her and trying to make her lose her place in the endless sea of arrows. Hermione had barely listened to the voice of the crowd while she was playing, but now that the game was quiet she could hear his voice loud and clear.

"What's the matter? Afraid that you won't be able to beat anymore fourteen year olds? Why don't you go up against someone your own age?" heckled the voice from the middle of the crowd.

"Is that a challenge...Malfoy?" Hermione stated into the crowd in the direction of the voice.

The crowd parted ways for the form of Draco Malfoy making his way towards the game console. He was wearing muggle clothes and even Hermione couldn't deny that he looked rather dashing in a pair of jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. Draco sauntered up to Hermione with his usual air of arrogance and superiority, but Hermione knew that he was as weak as an earthworm.

"I believe it was a challenge, Granger," smirked Draco, " And I will take great pleasure in beating you in front of you little fan club."

Hermione turned to the crowd and made a "yeah right" face at the group of girls standing next to her dance mat.

"Ok, Malfoy, one more song shouldn't hurt. You do know how to play right?" Hermione asked as Draco flipped off his shoes and stepped onto the mat next to hers.

"I've never played before, but I think I can handle it. It looks easy enough," Draco said looking at the dancing animations on the t.v. screen.

Hermione smiled to herself. _Everyone always says that before they actually play the game. Draco is going to get a rude awakening._ Hermione let Draco pick the song, because she figured he would pick one that would be good for beginners. To her surprise, Draco picked one of the most difficult songs in the game. The song started out at a gruelingly slow pace, then after a short pause became extremely fast paced. This song was proving difficult for Hermione and she figured that if the song was this hard for her, it must be hopeless for Draco. About midway through the routine the song slowed again and Hermione chanced a glance at Draco's score. _Oh my god! He's ahead of me! _It was true. Draco had about two hundred more points than Hermione and the song was beginning to pick up speed, again. The end of the song was coming closer and Hermione was determined to close the gap between the two scores. Finally, the song ended with a complicated step and both teens fell to the floor, gasping for breath. After five minutes of wheezing, Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position to look at the scores.

"Yes!!!!!!" She yelled. Three hundred points! Suddenly the breath returned to Hermione's lungs and she jumped to her feet to do an exaggerated victory dance in front of the t.v. Draco looked up from the floor and glared at her.

"Oh yes. Great job. You beat someone who had never played this stupid muggle game before," he said pulling himself to his feet.

"Come on now, Malfoy, don't be a sore loser."

"I didn't lose...I...I...I was..."

"Slaughtered," giggled one of the girls next to Hermione. Hermione could hear the whole crowd around them start to snicker. Draco turned a little red around the ears and before anyone could stifle their laughter, Draco had stormed out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes after him and made her way toward the door he had left through. She found Draco in the fifth car sitting in a easy chair staring out the window.

"Hey," Hermione said as settled herself down in the chair opposite Draco.

"Done basking in you glory?" Draco said haughtily.

"God, you are such a child. It was just a game, Malfoy. I don't know why you are so upset."

"I'm not upset. I don't care about a stupid muggle game. Why did you even come after me anyway? I don't do mudbloods, Granger, so if that's what you're after you're out of luck."

Draco had no chance to defend himself from Hermione's reaction to the foul name. She had crossed the space between them in a matter of seconds and Draco was left to nurse his bruised cheek as she swiftly left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of sulking Draco left the compartment still under a storm cloud. _She didn't have to slap me_. Draco didn't get far before he was confronted by the one person he least wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want, Granger?" snapped Draco. "Come to have another go at my face?"

"Oh please, Malfoy. You deserve every inch of that bruise. If we're gonna be on this train together, you are going to have to learn how to treat people right. Just because your deatheater father can push people around, doesn't mean you can," stated Hermione. "Now come on. Our mothers want us to have dinner together."

Draco grimaced.

"I don't want to go just a much as you, but let's just grit our teeth and do it for our mothers."

Draco let his grimace slide and finally took a deep breath. _I guess if it's for mother, I'll do it. _Draco nodded his head and off they went to dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was served in a dimly lit car in the middle of the train. Tables were scattered about the room in a nonchalant fashion while soft music floated through the air from a small band at one end of the car. The waiter showed the group to a table close to the band and once they had placed their orders the two teens looked at their mothers expectantly. The two mothers had been acting very giddy all afternoon. Hermione had seen them sitting in the sleeper car that, she shared with her mother, talking in hushed voices.

"So are you two going to tell us what you have been planning?" asked Hermione after a few moments of silence.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger. " What makes you think that we have been planning anything?"

"You two have been talking all afternoon and I want to know how this is going to effect me and Draco," Hermione stated with a nod from Draco.

The waiter came and set down the drinks. After the waiter left Mrs. Malfoy looked smiling at the band.

"I wonder if they know any jazz music?"

"Mother, I believe you are avoiding the topic."

"Oh ok," sighed Mrs. Malfoy glancing at her friend. "I think we should just tell them."

Draco picked up his drink and started to sip it as if to approve of his mother's decision. Mrs. Malfoy took a deep breath and Hermione noticed how alike they looked.

"Draco...Hermione...We have discovered something that we think will make everyone very happy."

"Oh yes, very happy," continued Mrs. Granger. "Hermione...The Malfoy's have bought the home next to our beach house."

"We're going to be neighbors all summer!" exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun dun dun...Tune in next time..Please Review.


End file.
